sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Bill
"Oh Noooo!" -Mr. Bill William "Mr. Bill" Bill was a little Play-Doh man who notoriously lead a life of despair. He was frequently tormented by a disembodied pair of hands named Mr. Hands, a blue man named Sluggo and their various clones. He often forgot certain things due to a little too many blows to the head. Mr. Bill served as a member of The Sulltastic Sullies in his later years in addition to being one of its founding members. Biography Early Life Mr. Bill was born a long time ago into a showbiz family, presumably sometime in the 1950's. His father tragically died during childbirth. He was raised by his mother and Mr. Hands. Little Billy and his mother were subject to multiple acts of torture from Mr. Hands and the various Sluggos. One rainy night, a little stray dog named Spot showed up on his doorstep. Spot would become a member of the family and also be subjected to the torture his owners went through. Little Billy played for sports teams and successfully completed all levels of schooling (at a painful cost of course) Adulthood Inspired by tales of his father and grandfather's tales of showbiz, Mr. Bill started his own show in 1976, entitled The Mr. Bill Show. It was an early form of a reality show as well as a variety show. The intention was to provide entertainment for the "kiddies" but Mr. Hands and Sluggo sabotaged the show to inflict further damage onto the Bills and Spot. Everything in this show was painful, whether it be a trip to the city, building a house, or recounting a family album. In the late 70's-early 80's, Mr. Bill finally realized that Mr. Hands wasn't a true friend. He attempted to report him and Sluggo to the police, only for him and Spot to get arrested instead for a crime they didn't commit. They were initially scheduled to spend 10 years in the "sign-sing". Mr. Hands of course attempted to "help" him break out of jail but this or course ended miserably and only inflicted more damage upon Mr. Bill and Spot. Luckily a few months later Mr. Bill and Spot got out of jail early thanks to the heroic efforts of a universe-displaced Samurai Jack. Unfortunately for Mr. Bill, his wife Ms. Salley cheated on him with Warden Sluggo during his time and jail and this lead to Mr. Bill leaving her. The gullible Mr. Bill went back to Mr. Hands yet again and revived his show on cable. He would star in many video tapes and shows throughout the next two decades. During this time, Ms. Salley returned to film a holiday special and a theatrical short film, creating awkwardness on the set. Bill relocated to California in the mid-1990's to film his Fox Family Show "Oh Nooo! Mr. Bill Presents". In the mid-2000's, he filmed a series of shorts advocating for New Orleans to recieve aid following Hurricane Katrina. Meeting Sulley In 2012, Mr. Bill finally retired from Show Biz. He decided to settle down with Spot and finally fled from Sluggo and Mr. Hands' wrath. He and Spot hid from them in a closet that they didn't know led to Monstropolis, capital city of the Monster Planet. The two walked in to it and found themselves in the city. Here, he met a kind monster named James P. Sullivan, better known as Sulley. Mr. Bill told Sulley his life story, and Sulley was shocked to learn the abuse that the two had faced over the years. Sulley granted them asylum in his and Mike Wazowski's apartment, which they gladly accepted. For the next year he spent a life of quiet leisure, working as an online laugh recruiter for Monsters Inc. The Sulltastic Sullies On Christmas 2013 Sulley formed a super hero team, The Sulltastic Sullies, to take down Randall Boggs who returned to wage war on Monstropolis. Mr. Bill was one of the founding members, along with Spot, Woody, Mike Wazowski, Yeti, Buzz Lightyear, Banjo, Kazooie and Dexter Morgan. The team successfully took him down, and would go on to have many adventures that spanned wide across the galaxy. Death In 2019 during an adventure to the Robot Planet to aid Bigweld in the Robots Civil War, Mr. Bill and Spot went missing. The Sullies grew worried and scoured the planet for any sign of their Play-Doh pal. The search ended in the city of Mr. Bill's old enemy Sluggo: Sluggopolis. Here they found the charred, mashed remains of Mr. Bill and Spot. They were killed by the tyrannical Sluggo. The Sullies sadly took the remains to Earth and held a huge memorial service for the two. Cyborg Reanimation Little did the Sullies know Sluggo had nefarious plans for his deceased enemy. He sent Ratchet to Earth to steal his remains and bring them back to Sluggopolis. Sluggo reanimated the corpse with cyborg attachments as Mecha Bill V.1 and brainwashed him. The cyborg was intended to be used in the Civil War with Robot City and to assassinate Bigweld. The Sullies flew to the city to help Bigweld in the war and were shocked to find their old friend reanimated and brainwashed. After an epic battle, Sulley sadly put the reanimated cyborg out of his misery. The remains were returned to its original grave spot, this time heavily locked and secured. Legacy The victory in Sulley 100 against the Prospector and Randall's forces was dedicated in Mr. Bill and Spot's memory. In addition, a new laugh floor in Monsters Inc. was named in his honor. Banjo keeps a picture of Mr. Bill in his house on his bedside. Notes *Mr. Bill and Spot are some of the only Earth citizens known to have lived in Monstropolis, along with Robot Jones. *The Sulley Scribes have speculated that due to being composed entirely of Play-Doh, there may be a proper way to resurrect Mr. Bill and Spot in a future Sulley installment. *Mr. Bill is owned by creator Walter Williams' company Dreamsite Productions. Despite this, parts of Mr. Bill are scattered around to different companies: **NBCUniversal, which airs his skits on Saturday Night Live. **Disney, which brought 20th Century Fox Television, the studio that produced Oh Nooo! Mr. Bill Presents. Quotes * "Ho ho kiddies!" * "Oh noooo!'" * "Why?" * "Gee uh I dunno, I don't really think RealTime Fan Dub's Sonic Dubs are funny. They just seem bland." * "Sulley" * "All that for a drop of blood." * "He's gonna be mean to me!" * "Yay!" Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Inc. Category:Monstropolis Category:Earth Category:The Sulltastic Sullies Category:Mr. Bill Category:Disney